Dream
by nimueaeon
Summary: In a world where everything is ruins and living underground is normal, Lanka. Heartless men rule and a curse has been raging for 100 years. Is finding yourself important or finding yourself in someone else the key?


**Please tell me what you think. It is not a fairy tale really but I didn't know where to post it. Well hope you like it. Please Review. Oh there is one thing. There is some nudity in this scene but I had to put it in there because it is part of the culture. It will tie in later. So sorry if you are under 16 I wouldn't read this chapter. Or if you don't approve of that. So sorry. But should be a good read.**

Ozaerka, Lanka

My name is Nicola Franco. I don't know how I became of this world. One day I am on Earth and the next I am in this place that I have never seen before. The buildings were in ruins but people still lived in this place. The name I came to find out was the ruins of Ozaerka. The time well their time was 1200 erk. Their world is Lanka. I have come to learn that there are portals between all worlds. Black holes and others inside the worlds. These portals are all over if someone can reach them or stummble across one such as I did. I have just begun to fit into this world.

I rent a flat below the earth. It is easier and cooler. The once city was one of the largest cities in their world. Now after invasion and other events it is barely livable. But the people here are strong and hardworking. They survive because it is all they can do. There are large catacombs under this ruined city with a market and many living areas. We even grow what we can below the earth along with livestock and vegetation. I am a grower of Manik. They are about the size of a rabbit but they have long tails and bounce on all fours instead of two back legs. A very weird creature but very gentle.

I make decent money here but I am trying to save money to go to their kind of schooling. I am smart and my home country of the United States gave me a good education so I think I could do good here.

It was this fateful day that changed everything. This day was normal like any other. I got up and took care of my animals. I gave them food and water then brushed their coats. Their fur fetches a good penny. I dressed in some work clothes of cotton like pants and a tunic that tied at the back. They were dyed brown and the shirt a blue and purple. I worked in the underground fields with my neighbors and watered and fed the plants We tilled some earth and checked light bulbs on our lamps. We worked many hours and then I made my way home.

I made my way home and after getting some clean clothes I headed for my shower. It was nothing fancy and wasn't even given its own room. My whole home was open to everyones view a curtain surrounding my clawfoot tub. I had a small kitchen with a bar closing it off slightly to the rest of the room. A round bed sat to the other side of the studio a large canopy enveloping it in a warm comforting net. I had two large oversized chairs sitting in a small living area and a table in the middle of the two.

It wasn't much but it was my own. I threw open the curtain and wrapped myself in a large towel letting the water run down my face. It was cool and the air in my apartment was clean and fresh. I dressed in a knee length skirt of yellow and a red tunic that tied tight around my waist. I slipped on a pair of white sandals and dried my hair. I felt excited to be going up above to the light earth. There was a club built around the ruins and a few friends and I were heading up to go to it. My best of friends, Jacquilynn and Britana. They were so completely different one blonde the other black haired. Ones skin was pale as the moon and the other of the sun.

They were going to be picking her up in a half an hour. I put on what little makeup I had and looked into the mirror. My big green forest eyes flecked with yellow looked back at me. My hair was short in a bob that was shorter in the back than the front. My hair was orange highlighted with natural blonde. I pinned up the top in the fashion of my time on Earth. I was stunning with my delicate facial structure and petite body.

I heard a knock on the door and looked out the peek hole. My friends looked back at me smiling. I opened it widely and beckoned for them to come in. They were the only people that I have ever told of where I come from.

"Come in guys. Make yourself comfortable I just need to grab my purse and some spray."

"Okay," they said in unison.

I grabbed a small handbag and sprayed some perfume on my neck. We moved out of my house and I locked the door before we left. My friends had a ticket to go up to the top and we walked to the loading docks. These machines they used were kind of like buses but they brought you up. When the buses came back to the bottom everyone loaded on and we sat like sardines in a can.

"So," said Britana, "I heard this club is pretty nice."

"This club is the best around here anyways," said Jacquilynn her voice was high.

I looked around at them, " I hope we meet some guys."

We stared at each other and laughed, " Well we hope we do too Nika."

The bus stopped suddenly and we stood up to head off the bus. I grabbed my friends hands because at night the ruined city became alive with people. They crawled from under the ground to infest the night because the day was too hot. I treaded heavily to keep up with my tall friends. Finally I saw the massive building that held this club. It was lighted heavily with words The Ruined. The music was loud and could be heard from outside. My friends turned their faces to me in the middle and smiled like cats.

They walked to the doors and stood at the line. It had about thirty people in the line waiting on entrance. I stood tapping my foot on the ground with impatient thoughts in my head. I was ready to see what this club held in store for me. I will soon find out that I will meet one of the most dangerous and feared men in this world. His name is Devlin Rowanwood.

I did not see him as he drove up in a small aircraft that was vehicle size. He jumped out and started walking past all the people standing idlely. His hair was long, down to his shoulders and dark like the night. It reflected the bright lights in its shiny down. He looked up and his dark lashes rimmed bright light blue eyes. His skin was dark and shone like copper. His lips were full and thick making his jaw seem softer with all its hard edges. I turned as a shadow cast over the ground I was looking at. He looked up from staring at the ground also and contacted with my own eyes. He stopped walking and froze in his steps. His men stopped but had no question in their eyes. He looked as if he had been shocked.

People around him cowered and moved away as he walked closer. Her friends moved away but she stood where she was. She had no reason to be afraid of him. He looked down on her with his towering height. He was handsome and his attention made her want to blush. But it also made her insides hot all over.

"You are not afraid of me?" he asked as he gazed into my eyes.

I stared back intently, "No, why should I?"

He grinned, "I can think of a hundred reasons."

I brushed my hair back behind my ear, " Who are you?"

He took my hand and kissed the end of my fingers, " I am Devlin Rowanwood. It is nice to meet you... "

" Nicola."

He smirked, "Nicola."

He grabbed a piece of my hair and encircled his fingers with it. He smelt really good the woodsy leather scent wrapped around my senses. He said something in their native language to his men and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Follow me Nicola, " he whispered in my ear.

He walked to the doors of the club and beckoned me in. The music hit me with full force and made me want to cover my ears. He looked over at me and lead us through the crowd and into a large VIP room. The room was quiet with less noise at least. He sat down on a couch that was fluffy with feathers and took me down with him.

He leaned into my body and said husky, " Do you know why people fear me?"

" No not really. I just moved here recently."

I could feel my panic rising. He was right. I did not know why people feared him and I am sure they do for good reason. What would he do with me? I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. I had no one here, at least no one to get me out of trouble.

He grabbed hold of my ear with his teeth and tugged gently. I moaned out and heard him laugh in my ear ,"People fear me because I am what people fear in the night. The man but not a man that haunts your nightmares. I am the heartless, the most powerful men are called this because we possess no heart. A curse upon these men, the heartless, lives through our blood until it is broken. I must cause horror and pain."

"Why must you have no heart. Isn't that your choice?" I asked suddenly confused.

He stopped on my soft spots and looked at me, "Yes at one point it was."

He moved away from me and stood up. He poured himself a glass of alcohol or something similar to it. He gulped it down and spoke as he sat back down, "Your hair is the most unusual color I have ever seen. You are beautiful."

"Thank you"

"Where do you come from."

My eyes filled with worry. I could not tell this man where I really came from. His face seemed to say do not lie to me but I was not about to be thought crazy. My face hardened, "Do you want the truth or the lie? But the truth will seem like a lie even though I do not."

"The truth."

I sighed, "Okay. I am from a planet called Earth. I use to live in Wyoming, of the United States of America. I had a house on Magnolia street and I use to be a cook. I owned my own restaurant."

He frowned, "If I wasn't who I was I would have thought you were lying."

He leaned back into me and pulled me closer into his chest. It was hard with a bodies softness that made me want to stay in his comforting arms. In reality I should want to run out of here screaming just because of the man he was. But I couldn't help feeling like I shouldn't.

"I need you. You are mine now Nicola," he said calmly.

I stood up and yelled ,"What? Mr. Rowanwood I have to say that I belong to myself and I need to go."

He stopped me, "Please stay with me. I will pay you. Anything."

"Why me? I am not that great. There are women here ten times better than me."

He looked up and thought, "I want you."

My jaw dropped and he pulled me into his arms. He inched closer until his lips met mine. They were warm and juicy. He bit my lower lip and sucked my groan into his mouth. He opened his eyes the look on his face reminded me of a lion within feet of its prey. She was the prey. She decided right there that being with him would not be that bad. She could be his mistress or whatever he wanted and then she could use the money to buy her own place and go to school.

She broke the contact and his eyes made her shudder. They made her want to burn beneath him.

"How much will you pay me and what will you have me do?

"I will give you 1000 barbles a week to stay with me. You will do whatever I want. Be warned. You will probably be naked most of the time," he smirked.

"I'll do it then. But I won't sleep with you right away. I at least want to know you a little bit before we do it." I told him.

"Alright. I'll give you a week. Now take off your clothes, "he said and he moved his arm out of the way so I could get up.

My brow furrowed, "What?"

He ran his hand through his long hair and put his feet up on the table to watch, " I am only checking what I am buying."

I blushed and stood up. I was a virgin but the people of my time and place were bold and I was very comfortable in my birthday suit. I pulled off my tunic after untying the back straps. My bra was pink and nothing like any piece of clothing of these people and he stared at it with curiosity. My skirt was next and fell down to my ankles with ease. I wasn't sure he wanted me to get completely naked so I looked over at him.

"Yes the rest of the articles."

I felt he read my mind. I was not psychic but I felt always that someone was listening. After thinking that it disappeared in an instant.

I swung around, "It was you the whole time."

He shrugged, "I have no clue what your talking about."

"Don't give me that shit. I know you know what I am talking about. You are inside my head."

He smiled an all to knowing smile and stood up, "You are more clever than I thought. Why don't you let me help you take off the rest of your clothes."

He slid his finger into the band of my bra and unclicked the fastening. It fell to the floor on top of the other clothes. His hand lingered on my back making goosebumps form over the top of my skin. He circled me and my nakedness bringing with him the feeling of shyness. I wanted to cover my body but knew I couldn't because he would think I am weak. I was not a weak person. His fingers splayed across my breast the nipple tightening to a hard bead. His face showed his pleasure of my petite body. He moved to his knees and pulled my panties to the floor and kissed my hip as he did so.

My head fell back and my eyes closed of their own accord. I could not help but make a sound in the back of my throat. His mouth was causing torture upon my skin. He stood up and circled me one last time.

"You have an exquisite body. I can't wait. You can not wear those anymore though they are hideous."

"Thank you. I liked my clothes so you know," I said a little under a whisper, "Will you alway be this suffocating?"

He took my hand, "Yes. My personality engulfs a person"

"When would you like to meet again?"

His lips turned up into a smirk, "What do you mean? You are coming with me. Are you ready to leave?"

I walked to the bar in the large room and took a cup from the cupboard. I poured me something to drink and turned back towards the couch almost comfortable with me walking around a VIP room naked.

"How will I get my stuff, " I said as I took a swig from the glass.

He walked up to me and flicked my nipple, " Do you not believe in my power. You know I can hear your thoughts what makes you think that is all I can do."

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"For fun."

I glared at him and held my breast in my hand, "I think I am ready to leave because I want to get dressed."

"Aww. I was getting use to your body fully open to me."

"I bet you were."

He moved in closer to me and hugged me to him. He whispered softly, "Trust me. Close your eyes and the next time you open them we will be in my home."

I wrapped my arms around his back and closed my eyes. I felt as if we were flying and the world around me shook intensely. Then all was still and I felt him pull me away from him. He looked down at me and searched my face.

"Here is where I live. This is our room. I have some clothes for you in that dresser over there," he pointed to a wooden armoire and left the room.

I opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of silk pants and a silk and lace covered camisole. They were black and covered in white lace. I went through a door that connected with the room and found a bathroom. The bathroom was covered in marble and the tub could easily fill half of my apartment. I looked on the counter and found all of the things I had sitting at home by my bathroom sink. My toothbrush sat in a holder right in front of the sink. I brushed my teeth and washed my face with some mild soap.

The bed was two times larger than mine and when I jumped on it I sighed with contentment. I finally heard some footsteps in the hallway and leaned my head up to look over at the door. Devlin walked through the door a towel in his hand. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his face was more stunning.

"Thanks for the clothes," I said as I turned around to lay on my stomach.

He sat down on the bed, "Your welcome. I am going to take a shower and when I get done we will go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us."

He walked through the door I had just went through and I heard him turn the water on. Its spray sound was soothing and made me fall into a half sleep half awake consciousness. When Devlin opened the door to the bathroom my eyes flew open and I got an eye full. His body was naked except a small scrap of clothing like underwear that covered his crotch and buttocks. His chest was expansive and his abdomen was rock hard. His thighs and calves were carved from flesh into the most sexiest male legs I had ever seen. I didn't need to see the rest of him to know it was impressive.

He smiled as he walked over to the bed. I blushed knowing he heard what I thought. He slipped into the bed and pulled his hair free from its confinement. He motioned for me to get in next to him. I pulled the covers up and fell in next to him. As he tucked us in he snuggled up against my back and spooned with me. His body heat was comforting and I fell into the most deepest sleep I had ever had. I felt safe for once since I had been here in this new world.

**Who ever reads this I hope you liked it. Please tell me where you think I should improve. Uh if you didn't like it let me know. I know it sounds bad now but its not going to be like it sounds. I promise. Ive also never written in first person so if I slip up let me know because im use to writing 3rd person. Thanks.**

**Nimue**


End file.
